


Take care

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cute, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Fluff, Friendship, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Nakamaship, Other, Pet Names, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, take care
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Cuisiner est une chose, se reposer en est une autre.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Journal de Bord [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Take care

Ce n’était pas rare que certains StrawHat décident d’aider leur chef cuisinier pour la préparation des plats. Certains même faisaient ça régulièrement pour soulager un peu le blond ou simplement pour apprendre ou parce qu’ils aiment ça. 

Chopper, par exemple, adorait faire de la pâtisserie quand il avait du temps. Et Sanji était très heureux de lui apprendre. 

Robin et Usopp l’aidaient régulièrement pour les plats longs à préparer, autant pour apprendre que parce qu’ils trouvaient que c’était normal de l’aider dans ses tâches quand il le faisait de son côté. Et la brune disait souvent que c’était celui qui abattait le plus de travail sur le navire donc ce n’était que d’autant plus logique de l’aider pour elle. 

Zoro et Luffy venaient régulièrement en cuisine, mais plus pour demander à boire – manger ou regarder que vraiment prendre un cours de cuisine. Même si le vert aidait des fois en épluchant ou découpant des condiments que le cuistot lui foutait sous le nez. 

Sauf qu’actuellement, ce dernier était dans le lit de l’infirmerie donc il ne pouvait pas réellement cuisiner. Même s’il protestait parce que ce n’était parce qu’il s’était pris une balle, qui l’avait juste éraflé hein, au niveau des côtes, qui avaient pété à cause d’un coup de marteau géant d’un pirate ennemi, qu’il ne pouvait pas cuisiner. 

Est-ce que Chopper avait forcé Zoro à forcer son propre petit-ami à ne pas bouger du lit médical ? Oui. Sans aucuns scrupules. 

« Je veux cuisinier. » râla le blond sous le roulement d’oeil du vert qui était assit au niveau des jambes du cuistot. 

« Tu ne bougera pas. »

« Aller chou-fleur, laisse moi aller cuisiner... »

« Encore moins avec ce surnom. » grogna le dit chou-fleur en se laissant tomber sur les jambes robustes pour les utiliser en oreiller. 

« C’est de la triche ça. Tu pèses un âne mort. » fit-il en grognant à son tour, ce qui l’empêcha pas de laisser une de ses mains jouer dans les cheveux du vert de l’autre homme qui sourit à cela. 

« Les autres veulent cuisiner pour toi, pour une fois. Laisses les faire ok ? » il eut un petit silence durant lequel Zoro vit le sourcil haussé de son amant. Puis il passa une main sur son visage « Et c’était censé être une surprise donc tu la fermes. »

« D’accord d’accord. » ricana Sanji. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chopper arriva avec entre ses pattes une énorme gâteau rose, tandis que Robin et Usopp avaient cuisiné assez de nourriture pour tout l’équipage et lui amenèrent une grand bol de ramen.


End file.
